Hard Times
by Agent York FTW
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex have been friends for a long time. when Ahsoka is blamed for something she didn't do and more and more things are piling up, it's up to a certain clone captain ti get his friend back and show her she means so much more than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay new story. Now I'm getting more ideas than I can handle so I just need to write them out. For now I'll stick to the clone wars. Anyway hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 1

Rex's POV

"Move, move, move.!" I look over my shoulder and see the men, General Skywalker, and Ahsoka behind me. I run towards a building and motion for the men to stop.

"Rex why did we stop?" I look up the building and smirk.

"Sir I need you to take the men and search the ground for any civis still here. If you find enemies take them out."

"Where will you be?" I sigh and pull my sniper rifle off my back.

"I'll be covering you from above. Jesse I need you to watch my back."

"On it sir." I nod at Skywalker and he leads the men on. Jesse and I run up the stairs and we get into position. I look through the scope and see Ahsoka at the end of it. I follow her body the whole way until Jesse clears his throat.

"Shut up Jesse." He laughs and smiles.

"I didn't say anything. Hey I know just how much you two like each other. The whole 501st knows it. The only thing I ask is that you not use the scope to check her out." I laugh and look through the scope. I breathe as I see a sniper ready to kill my brothers. I close my eyes and pull the trigger. I see the man go down, his blood splattering everywhere. I see Ahsoka look at me and nod. I reload the gun and prepare to kill the next target. I see a women and a child walk out in the street.

"Hey I got a women and a boy facing the group. Confirm?"

"Yeah Rex I got a confirmation on your site." I see the women give the child a bomb and I place my finger on the trigger.

"The women just gave the kid a bomb. Can you confirm?"

"Negative Rex I can't see a bomb. It's your call Rex." I breathe and look at the kid.

"Rex if your wrong they will bust you for it."

"I know Jesse. Skywalker have the men be ready for anything."

"Got it." I look through the scope and fire on the child. He goes down and the women screams.

"Skywalker watch out." The women picks up the grenade and I shoot her. She throws the bomb as she goes down and it hits near the men. All of a sudden a whole battalion of men come out and start firing. I snipe as many as I can but they keep coming.

"We have to help them."

Ahsoka's POV

I deflect as many bullets as I can but I can't keep up. Multiple men go down and I continue to try an stop the men. I see Rex has stopped firing and Anakin is no where to be found. I finally get all of the enemies killed and see I only have two men left. I fall to my knees and hear Anakin, Hardcase, Kix, Jesse, and Rex run up to Tup, Fives, and I. Rex runs to my side and checks to see if I'm alright. I look at Anakin and he glares at me.

"Ahsoka all but two of the men that were here are dead, and you did nothing to stop them." I see Rex look up at Anakin and shoot him a look.

"Master I ..."

"No! There is nothing you can say that will fix this. These men are dead because of you. They died because you couldn't protect them. This carnage is your fault, no one else is to blame. I don't even think you're ready to lead men." I look down at my hands and just sit there. I close my eyes and Rex guides me into the gunship.

Rex's POV

I look at Skywalker and then at Ahsoka. 'How could he blame her for what happened? It was a trap she had no idea.' I put my hand on hers and she flinches. She looks at my hand and then brushes it with hers. The gunship lands and Anakin tells Ahsoka to go to her quarters. 'Okay that's where I draw the line.' I look at Skywalker and pull him over to the side.

"What is wrong with you?" He looks at me confused and I gesture to where Ahsoka walked away.

"Rex she let men die." I shake my head and look at him.

"I thought you would be there for her. Honestly Skywalker, you never think do you?" I walk away and go to my quarters. On my way there I see Obi wan. He waves and I nod. He stops me and looks at me.

"Rex what's wrong?" I sigh and take my helmet off.

"Skywalker thought it was a good idea to blame Commander Tano for an ambush that no one could see. Fives, Tup, and her were the only survivors. Skwalker says it's her fault for the men's death. If anything I'm to blame. I was in the position I should have seen it but I didn't."

"Rex it's no one's fault. I'll speak with Anakin. You go get some rest."

"Yes sir. I'm just worried about Ahsoka." I wince as I say her name. Obi wan smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You like her don't you?"

"Well she is my commander sir, and I do get along with her..."

"Not what I mean. Rex it's okay if you do."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me. Now get some rest."

"Yes sir." I walk to my quarters and think about Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's POV

I walk to my quarters and pass Barriss. She smiles and waves and I just look down. She stops and turns to face me but I keep walking. I hear Rex talk to Barriss and I run to my room, before I start crying. I fall on my bed and shove my face in my pillow. I close my eyes but I can't fall asleep. I sit in my room and stare at the wall. 'I hope this blows over soon.'

Barriss's POV

I walk in the halls, bored out of my mind. I see Ahsoka and smile. I wave but she doesn't see me. I stop and see her pick up speed. 'That's weird.' I go to say something but Rex walks up to me and she bolts to her room.

"Rex what's wrong with Ahsoka?"

"Skywalker blamed her for something she didn't do." I sigh and Rex looks at me.

"Don't worry. I'll help her, but right now I need to rest. I'll work on getting her better later."

"Let's hope it works." He nods and goes to his room. I walk down the hall until Cody stops me. I smile at him and he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I break off and get an idea.

"We need to get Rex and Ahsoka in a relationship." He laughs and nods in agreement. We walk to his quarters and start working on a plan.

Rex's POV

I sit in my room for five minutes before I've had enough. I walk to Ahsoka's room and knock. She opens the door and freezes when she sees me.

"Rex I ..."

"Come with me." She looks at me before following. I take her to my quarters and lock the door.

"Listen what Skywalker said was wrong. You are not to blame and you need to know that."

"Rex I can't do this. Anakin's right. It was my fault, they were my men and I should have done something." I sit next to her and look at her.

"There was nothing you could have done. I should have seen the ambush in the nest." I wipe the tears off of her eyes and hug her.

"I should have sensed it. I should have stopped them. I should have..." I cut her off with a kiss. At first she's confused but she relaxes and kisses back. The kiss grows more passionate the longer we go on. I break off long enough to breathe and I kiss her again.

Ahsoka's POV

I lean into Rex and continue to kiss him. He pushes me back on the bed and lays next to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. We break off and I lay my head on his shoulder. He holds me until I fall asleep. I dream of us having a life together. Having two kids, a home of our own, no rules or codes to get in the way. Just me and him living a perfect life.

I wake up and see Master Ti sitting in a chair smiling.

"Be careful young one. Clones can feel even the slightest shift in weight."

"Master I can explain." She smiles and shakes her head.

"No need. I understand the need for a pack, or a family. It's okay to love someone. Just be careful with what you do with that love."

"So you won't tell anyone?" She smiles and laughs.

"Well Obi wan already knows. I'm sure Barriss, Cody, and the 501st know. The only ones who don't maybe the council, and Skywalker."

"Please don't tell them." She walks to the door.

"I won't." She leaves and I fall back asleep.

 **A/N okay so a new story. Let's hope you like it.**


	2. The mission

**A/N so I meant for there to be titles in this but I was in a rush. Anyway hope you like it and thanks for the support.**

Chapter 2

Ahsoka's POV

I wake up and see Rex looking at me. He smiles and hugs me. I hug him back and put my head in his shoulder. I feel his grip get tighter and then hear his breath waver. I look up and see him holding back tears. I sit up and look at him, and he just stares back. I throw my arms around him and hear him almost break.

"Rex what's wrong?" I feel him shift his weight and he holds me close. He breathes in and looks at me.

"Ahsoka I've killed twenty kids because they are sent to kill you and my brothers. I've killed multiple people with one shot to the head and I have to watch them drop dead. I'm in a war and I don't even know what it's for. I'm not sure what will happen when it's over but I know I'll probably not make it." I see him start crying and I just sit there as he continues.

"I have dreams where everyone dies, and that the clones kill the jedi. I'm shot at everyday of my life and every second I loose a brother. We are bred for war but we are never told what it's supposed to accomplish. I watched as General Krell killed my brothers and turned us against each other, and I couldn't even kill him. Not a second goes by that I don't think about how I failed my brothers. I lost so many and I let them die Ahsoka. I let that traitor get my trust. Fives warned me but I didn't listen." Now Rex is really crying. I've never seen him like this. The war has finally broken him. He was able to hide it but now the war's damage has caught up to him.

"Rex it's okay. I'm right here. As for everything else that's just what the war will do to you. We all know what you went through with Krell and we're here for you but you have to let us help." He smiles and little and looks at me.

"I'm supposed to be helping you get back to your regular self not the other way around." I laugh and kiss him. We break off and lay on the bed for a little while.

After about half an hour Rex's comlink sounds off. He picks it up and clears his throat.

"This is Captain Rex." Rex looks at me and we wait for the answer. After two minutes a voice sounds.

"Captain, this is general Kenobi. I need you and Ahsoka to meet me in the hangar bay immediately."

"Of course sir. We'll be down soon."

Rex's POV

I put on my armor and look at Ahsoka. She grabs her lightsabers and we go to the hangar bay. I see General Kenobi, Cody, and Commander Offee. _'Dear god what is this an intervention?'_

' _Rex stop complaining. Maybe they have the answers you've been looking for.'_

' _Wait how did you hear me?'_

' _We're connected Rex remember?'_

' _Well yeah now I do. Anyway I doubt they have those answers.'_

' _You never know.'_ We walk up to them and they all look at us. Cody just smirks and Barriss puts her hand over her mouth.

"Rex it seems a few of your friends had an idea. It also seems you beat them to it." I look at Cody and he laughs.

"Well Barriss wanted to get you and Ahsoka together, but we see you two have already done that yourselves." I look at Obi wan and then at Cody.

"Is that why you called us down here?" I look at Obi wan and he clears his throat.

"That's part of it. The council has decided that the two of you need to go on a certain mission. I'm sorry Captain, but this is a sniping mission." My body freezes and I can't move. I just stare at Obi wan. I feel Ahsoka's hand touch my arm but I don't react. I just stare and then I feel my fist close. I feel my body give back into my control and then I nod and turn around. I walk to the armory and stop half way there. I punch the wall and the ship creaks and shakes a little. I grab my sniper and gear and then sit there.

Ahsoka's POV

I feel the ship shake and I look at Obi wan.

"Ahsoka watch after him. I'm sure he'll need it." I nod and run in the direction Rex went. I keep walking and pass a dent in the wall. I figure that Rex did it and I go to the armory. I see Rex sitting there looking at the sniper rifle. I see his pistol sitting to the right of him and then I see his hand go to the pistol. He raises it to his head and then I react without thinking. I quickly run over to him and force the gun out of his hand. He jumps up and dives for the gun. I run and tackle him and he points the barrel at me. He stares at me in shock and I knock the gun away.

"What were you doing?" He looks at me and then at my hand. It's in a fist and ready to hit something. I look down and he takes my arm and throws me on the ground. He straddles me and holds my arms down. He stares in my eyes and then looks at the gun.

"I wasn't about to kill myself I was checking the auto loading mechanism in the gun. I needed to make sure that it was working right and the only way to do that is listen to it. If I was going to kill myself I would have done it before you got there. I may be broken but I'm not that broken. It didn't help that you scarred me to death. I will never kill myself, Ahsoka because I love you too much to put you through that. I won't kill myself because I would never put that weight on the men, on Anakin, on the G.A.R., on anyone. Never think I would do that." He lets me up and

I hug him. He hugs me back and we walk out of the armory

Rex sets up on the top of a building and I get ready to cover his back. I jump as I hear his gun go off and I hear a body drop. I look over at Rex and see his head on his arm. He looks through the scope and fires again and again. He keeps firing and then I jump again. I figured it was Rex seeing on how he has been firing for the past five minutes. When I stop hearing the gun go off I look at Rex and his gun is on the ground and he is on his back two feet away from the gun.

"REX!" I run over to him and see he is bleeding. I try to stop the bleeding and radio in the incident. As I finish the transmission, I feel a warm liquid run down my side. I look down and see a crimson red liquid coming out of a gash in my side. I look behind me and see a man holding a gun with a silencer pointed at me with smoke coming out of the barrel. Before I know what happened I see nothing but black and I hit the ground.

 **A/N okay so second chapter. Hope you like it.**


	3. New Allies

**A/N Guess whose back? I just got back into writing with my football season it was harder updating but I'm back. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and yes there is some Advanced Warfare references in here**.

Chapter 3

Ahsoka's POV

I wake up to see a bright light in my eyes. I look over and see Rex hanging by his wrists.

"Rex." He looks at me and sighs in relief.

"Rex what happened?"

"Someone caught me off guard and shot me with a tranquilizer. You must have gotten clipped with one after me." I look over and see a man in familiar armor walk in.

"Ah you two are up. How nice." Rex's eyes go wide and he jerks at the person.

"You traitor."

"Calm down, it's not so bad if you know why I did it." I look at Rex and he keeps trying to hit him.

"Do you really want me to make you stop?" He walks over to me and he runs his hand down my back. I watch as Rex jerks again and makes the chains start to break.

"Fine." He takes a small box and turns it on. He jabs me with it and it shocks me. I scream and I hear Rex yell.

"STOP! The man stops and I stop screaming. Rex looks at me and I must be crying from the pain because I feel tears run down my cheek. The man sees this and walks up to me. He slaps me across the face and hits me in the gut.

"You're a jedi so why are you crying?" Rex looks at him and growls.

"Leave her alone Jango. Your fight is with me not her. Don't hurt her." 'Rex, Jango!? I thought he was dead.' 'So did I 'Soka but I was wrong. That mission, was to find and kill Fett. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it that's why you were with me. So I would have someone who I could go to and just forget everything. I won't let him hurt you.'

"You got guts Rex. Yet I understand a soldier's need to protect their commanding officer, but there is something else behind what you said. You're in love with her." I watch Rex go limp and he looks at him.

"Jango please don't hurt her." I watch a Jango signs something and he cracks his knuckles.

"Fine. Sorry vode, but you'll have to take her place." He grabs Rex's neck and punches him so hard I hear his back crack.

I watch as he keeps punching Rex and then a voice sounds off.

"Hey Jango your employers left. I guess we... what the hey get away no don't (crack)." I hear silence and then another voice.

"Lights out time to move you two better know what your doing."

"When have we ever not?" Jango shoots the chains holding Rex up and Rex takes me down.

"Hey cyar'ika." I hug him and tears threaten to spill.

Rex's POV

I hold Ahsoka in my arms and I hear her start breaking. I tighten my grip and she does the same. I run my hand down her back and she starts to calm down.

"Ahsoka please calm down." She looks at me and I kiss her. She closes her eyes and I hold her in my arms. Jango fires up the ships engines and I carry her onto it. I lay her down realizing she went to sleep in my arms. I sit at the cockpit with Jango and another man walks in.

"You're late."

"Yeah I know." He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Cap."

"Hi Boba." I hear Ahsoka wake up and I go to see her.

She sits up and I smile. She smiles back and looks around. I can tell she's confused as to where she is.

"Ahsoka it's okay we're away from there." Jango walks in and throws two bags at our feet.

"Suit up." Ahsoka looks at me and I unzip the bag.

"You never fail to impress me, Jango."

"That's good. Get dressed and get ready for drop." I take out the equipment and nod to Ahsoka.

"What are they?"

"Exoskeletons. They allow us to do things we wouldn't normally be able to do. Also you're not going to be able to use your lightsabers. You remember how to fire a gun right?"

"Yes Rex I remember." I nod and load the pistol and my AE4. She loads her pistol and tries to load her AMR9 but she can't find the mag. I grab the gun and reload a fresh mag.

"You know you really need to learn your guns." She sticks her tongue out at me and I take the moment to catch her off guard and kiss her. She smiles and the hatch opens.

"Alright time to drop."

"Got it. Ahsoka let's go." She stands up and I sling my gun across my shoulder.

"Rex are you sure this won't hurt."

"Your exoskeleton can stop you from going too fast down just hit this button to slow down your decent.

"Jump in three, two, one." I jump out and Ahsoka does the same. I hit the ground and I look at her. I raise my gun and I see a bunch of droids staring at us.

"Fek."

 **A/N hope you guys liked the chapter.**


End file.
